


Donatello and April O'Neil Drabble

by ScotiaDaniel1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Mutant, New York City, T.V, dump, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotiaDaniel1/pseuds/ScotiaDaniel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories on the relationship between April and Donatello. Based on the 2012 version of the franchise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cliche

“Are we there yet?”

  
“Almost”

  
“Can I open my eyes now?”

  
“Nope!”  


  
“You suck.”  


  
“Love you too.”  


  
Donatello led April O’Neil through the cold autumn night, the icy air brushing against their skin. He had set up for this moment for over a month, and nothing was going to ruin it. Not his brothers, not Splinter, not the Purple Dragons, Foot Clan, and most importantly, not the Shredder. This night belonged to Donatello and Donatello alone.  


  
He stopped leading the red head girl and April struggled to peek through Donatello’s hands. The mutant felt himself grin, proud at how smooth everything was going for him.  
“Can I open my eyes NOW?”  


  
“Yep!”  
Donatello dropped his hands and April gasped. He had found a place in the local dump to set down a blanket and picnic. He had rewired an old T.V and DVD player and searched for a good movie the two of them could watch. It wasn’t the most romantic setting, but he tried. They were far enough way from the city where they wouldn’t be seen, and at that moment, the skyscrapers glittered with thousands of flashing lights.  


  
“Donnie! You did all this? Really?” April turned. He was ready for that moment. He took the bouquet of flowers that he had tucked between his bo staff and shell into his hand, brought it around and presented it to her face.  


  
The red headed teenager looked at the flowers in awestruck before finally taking them with a smirk on her face. “You are so cliché, ya know that?” Donatello could feel himself grin, flashing the gap in his teeth. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” April could only chuckle and smirk as she pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Horoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello was always a man of fact and science. He never thought he could get the boost he needed from a tiny, garbled up piece of paper claiming to know his fate.

  
Donatello was a science man. A fact man. If you talked to him about something, he had to know the facts. Where the statistics came from. Which meant that if you gave him some piece of magic or hocus-pocus crap, he’d just tell you “that’s nice” and go back to inventing.  


  
When Donatello turned to the horoscope section of the newspaper that day, he couldn’t help but stop and glance at what could be his horoscope. Taking the day he and his brothers had mutated into mind, he knew it was just a waste of time to look up the small description of how his day could go. He and his brothers might share the same mutation day, but their birthdays could be a whole different day. And besides, horoscopes were just full of garbage to get people all psyched up for something that has a huge possibility of not even happening.  


  
The mutant rolled his eyes. People got so carried away with the vague description set for each sign. It was written that way so anyone could take it into the context they want. He scoffed at those that considered horoscopes a science.  


  
Donatello’s eyes scanned the description set for him and froze. He read it over and over but still he couldn’t quite process what it meant:

“Today, the hearts strongest desire will be given only if one remembers to get out their and put their heart on the line.”

One sentence. Simple. Cheesy. Vague. And yet it captured his interest. He knew it was just a bunch of crap, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Especially when April O’Neil came down to visit that day with a box of pizza.  
Every chance Donatello got, he’d look at her and remember what the piece of paper said about that day for him. It made his palms sweat and his heart thump in his chest. It was just a silly sentence. Why was he losing his head over it?  
When it was just him and April on the couch in the living room, he couldn’t help but think that maybe the horoscope could actually mean something. Donatello glanced over at the red head who was babbling away about some incident at school that normally he would love to hear about but at the moment couldn’t help but tune out.  
April looked so beautiful in that lighting. Her hair seemed even more copper like that night and her skin looked soft to touch. He glanced at her hands and gulped. One hand was placed on the couch, just laying there asking to be held. He knew she could probably hit him or something if he tried, and that maybe he shouldn’t.  
Without thinking, Donatello reached over and took April’s hand in his. It was small but so soft to touch. The red head’s chatter ceased and the mutant waited for the slap or punch he expected from her.  
A moment ticked by and Donatello was shocked by the absence of April’s free hand on his face. He glanced over at her to find the girl smiling thoughtfully at him. She tried to hold his hand back as best as she could and went back to chattering excitedly, not letting go of his hand.  
The mutant sighed and felt his whole body relax for the first time since he had found that days newspaper. He chuckled at how silly he was but couldn’t help but think that, without the paper, he wouldn’t have found the courage to do the one thing he’d been wanting to do so badly for weeks on end. Looking at the beautiful red head, he basked in how her hand felt in his and thought that maybe that horoscope jump wasn’t all mumbo jumbo after all. Nah, just kidding. It was a lucky guess. And he couldn’t thank it enough.


End file.
